Seconds to Seconds
by Zashache
Summary: penyesalan memang selalu datang yang terakhir... dibuat khusus untuk GxH, yang memberi inspirasi banyak banget... your Existence...is precious...MxM, OneShot.


_XxX Seconds by Seconds XxX_

**MATTGASM: **( Masochist mode Mattgasm: **ON **) _huwa… I don't know…mendadak ini ide muncul karena drama GenshaXHarlow… well… she will kill me cause I made sad ending…but… just read! :D_

© **DEATH NOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**This is the hardest story that I've ever told**_

_**No hope, or love, or glory**_

_**Happy endings gone forever more**_

_**I feel as if I'm wasted**_

_**And I'm wastin' every day**_

_**This is the way you left me,**_

_**I'm not pretending.**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory,**_

_**No Happy Ending.**_

_**This is the way that we love,**_

_**Like it's forever.**_

_**Then live the rest of our life,**_

_**But not together.**_

_( __**HAPPY ENDING-MIKA **__)_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"selamat pagi, mello-sama"

Senyuman manis itu selalu mengawali pagi harinya.

Ketika mello berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya, dia langsung disambut dengan senyuman cerah matt yang sedang melanjutkan lukisannya yang tertunda. Tangan kanannya menggoreskan kuas ke kanvas yang sudah bercampur warna itu.

Mello, seperti biasanya menatapnya dari bawah keatas.

Melihat dia duduk dikursi roda sama. wajah pucat yang sama. bekas luka yang sama. sudah hampir 2 tahun setelah kecelakaan itu. Dan kondisi matt tak kunjung membaik… tak banyak yang bisa matt lakukan dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, Kecuali melukis…

"selamat pagi. Matt."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.**

"mello-sama…kau masih mengerjakan kasus itu, iya kan?" matt mendorong kursi rodanya kearah mello yang sedang duduk disofa sambil mencari file tentang kira di laptopnya yang berada ditengah-tengah meja.

"iya. Dan besok aku akan pergi untuk menyerahkan file ini ke rodd. Lalu lusa-nya aku akan pergi kejepang untuk mengambil informasi lebih banyak lagi tentang kira." Mello sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

Matt tersenyum.

Dia hanya tersenyum…

"lalu, jam berapa kau akan pergi, mello-sama?" matt bertanya kembali.

"pagi. Jam 7." Mello masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

Matt sekali lagi hanya tersenyum.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Esok pagi, mello sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Langit diluar masih rada gelap. Matahari belum menunjukan sinarnya sama sekali.

"mello-sama."

Matt mendorong kursi rodanya kehadapan mello. mello menatapnya dari bawah keatas kembali… dan menghiraukannya.

"sebelum kau pergi, maukah kau memberiku pelukan? Untuk terakhir kalinya?" matt memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kembali kepada mello. namun mello masih saja menghiraukannya.

"……………." Mello langsung membawa barang-barangnya dan pergi keluar. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada matt.

"….hati-hati dijalan, Mello-sama…"

Dan mello benar-benar pergi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**Live like you mean it.**_

_**Love 'til you feel it.**_

_**Its all that we need in our lives….**_

_**So stand on the edge with me….**_

_**Hold back your fear and see….**_

_**Nothing is real 'til its gone….**_

_**Hold on before its too late,**_

_**Until we leave this behind.**_

_**Don't fall…just be who you are.**_

_**Its all that we need in our lives….**_

_**Its all that I need in my life….**_

_( __**Before it's too late- Goo Goo Dolls **_)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Matt? Kau didalam?"

Near mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen matt dan mello, dari dalam dia mendengar suara matt menyahut agar masuk saja. Maka diapun masuk kedalam.

"matt?" dari kejauhan near melihat matt sedang melanjutkan lukisannya lagi. Diapun masuk kedalam dan berdiri dibelakang kursi roda matt untuk melihat lukisan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"cantik sekali… kau membuat ini untuknya? Kau memang sangat berbakat…" near terkesima dengan hasil lukisan yang baru saja matt lukis.

"ya…ini untuk--" tiba-tiba saja matt merasa sakit didadanya.

Tiba-tiba Semua pandangan menjadi kabur.

Udara disekitar terasa menusuk.

Matt langsung terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"MATT!!" dan reaksi near sungguh telat. Dia langsung beranjak untuk memeriksa keadaan matt yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

Matt benar-benar tak bisa merasakan apapun…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Near dengan cepat memanggil roger untuk membawa matt kerumah sakit, dan sekarang matt sedang diperiksa oleh para dokter ahli… sementara roger dan near hanya bisa menunggu…

"roger-san…dia…" near akhirnya berani untuk berbicara setelah 2 menit berdiam diri bersama roger didepan ruang pemeriksaan.

"nampaknya dia sudah mencapai batasnya…kecelakaan itu telah melukai kepala bagian belakangnya, dan sekarang nampaknya apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter menjadi kenyataan…kalau dia…" ujar roger.

"…kalau dia apa?" near sebenarnya tak ingin mengetahui kelanjutan dari omongan roger…

"kalau waktunya…tak akan lama…semua tubuhnya tak akan merespon lagi padanya…" roger mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika dia mangatakan hal itu, semua hal itu begitu berat untuk dikatakan…

"…………." Near-pun juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari balik pintu pemeriksaan itu, roger dan near seketika jadi kaget dan sama-sama berjalan kehadapan dokter itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" near adalah orang pertama yang langsung menanyakannya.

"…………" dokter itu Nampak tak berani untuk menjawabnya.

"…bagaimana keadaannya?" near kembali bertanya…

"..dia kritis…dia masuk ke tahap koma…" sepahit-pahitnya berita, dokter itu harus tetap memberitahukannya kepada orang-orang yang bersangkutan…

Roger dan near sama-sama menelan ludah, dan mereka terdiam untuk sesaat….

"dan…sebelum dia koma… dia memberikan ini…" dokter itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Ternyata sebuah pita kaset. Dengan notes kecil yang terikat ditengah-tengahnya.

"biar kulihat…" near langsung meminta kaset itu. Dan mengamati notes kecilnya. Dimana disana ada tulisan… _"mello-sama… please hear it…"_ near tahu kaset ini ditujukan kepada mello..namun…

"roger…kaset ini…" near mengalihkan pandangannya kepada roger.

"aku tahu… akan kusuruh geovanni untuk mencari keberadaanya…" roger langsung mengambil cellphone-nya untuk menghubungi geovanni. Sementara near hanya bisa menatap pita kaset itu…

Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Kecuali menyerahkan kaset itu kepada mello…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika near sudah mengetahui tempat mello berada, dia langsung pergi kesana. Kesebuah markas mafia besar yang berada di pabrik tua… disana dia melihat mello yang sudah menunggunya diluar, persis seperti yang dia katakan ditelepon barusan.

"mello." near langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kehadapan mello yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"mau apa kau? Apa urusanmu?" mello jelas-jelas memperlihatkan rasa muak dan marahnya kepada near. Namun near tak perduli, dia akan tetap menyerahkan kaset itu kepada mello walaupun mello memaki-makinya sejahat apapun.

"urusanku hanya satu…" near langsung memperlihatkan pita kaset yang diberikan oleh dokter itu padanya. Awal-mulanya mello terlihat bingung, namun pada akhirnya dia mengambil pita kaset itu dari tangan near.

"itu dari matt. Sekarang dia koma di rumah sakit St. Saviors, aku tak tahu apa isi dari kaset rekaman itu. Yang pasti itu ditujukan kepadamu…"kata near tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"………….." mello sempat terdiam sambil menatap kaset itu. Kemudian dia memasukan kaset itu kedalam kantong jaket merahnya.

"aku banyak urusan. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar kaset ini jauh-jauh." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mello beranjak masuk kedalam markasnya kembali.

Near berasa ingin meneriakinya untuk kembali dan memarahinya, namun apa daya...near lalu kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengutuk-ngutuk sikap mello sepanjang perjalanannya kembali kerumah sakit matt.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?" ketika near kembali kerumah sakit, dia langsung menuju kamar rawat matt. Dimana disana ada roger yang menunggui matt.

Roger mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak.

Keadaan matt masih saja sama.

Alat-alat 'pendeteksi' kehidupannya terus-terusan berbunyi, selang infus, masker oksigen… tak ada yang berubah….walaupun near menginginkan hal itu untuk berubah…

"mana mello?" Tanya roger.

"………….." near tak menjawabnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Esok malam.

Mello masuk kedalam mobil jemputannya untuk pergi kebandara. Dimana dia menaiki sebuah SUV hitam yang memiliki dinding pembatas antara pengemudi dan penumpang.

Mello melihat ada tempat untuk memutarkan pita kaset. Dia mengambil pita kaset yang diberikan oleh near kemarin dan memutar tombol play…

"…_.mello-sama"_

Tiba-tiba suara matt terdengar. Mello sedikit terkejut ketika mendegar kalau itu adalah suara matt.

"_bagaimana perjalananmu? Apakah kau sudah sampai ke jepang? Pastinya sudah…"_

Mello menghela nafas panjang, dia menganggap matt benar-benar kurang kerjaan memberikannya kaset seperti ini.

"_perlu kau tahu…mello-sama. kau tahu waktuku tak banyak. Kau tahu aku sakit. Kau tahu aku tak berguna….tapi kau selalu berada disisiku…membiarkanku untuk tetap tinggal ditempatmu… walau kau tahu aku sama sekali tak berguna dan hanya menyusahkanmu saja…"_

Mello tersentak kaget ketika mendengar perkataan matt ini.

"_aku hanya sendirian….dan….my existence…. Is nothing….kehadiranku…bukanlah apa-apa bagi Semua orang. Toh juga waktuku hanya sedikit…namun… aku bahagia, karena diwaktuku yang sedikit aku bertemu denganmu. Mello-sama. kau selalu mau mendengarkan apa perkataanku, walaupun kau tak pernah membalasnya…"_

"_kau selalu membalas sapaan selamat pagi-ku, walaupun kau tak pernah membalas senyumanku…aku sudah puas… aku tahu jika aku mati Semua masalah tak akan selesai… namun… malah akan memunculkan masalah baru…."_

"ma…matt…" mello merasakan ada beban berat yang menahan tubuhnya, nafasnya seperti terhenti…ada yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya ketika mendengar Semua perkataan matt….perasaan apa ini…?

"_aku akan selalu menyayangimu, mello-sama. walaupun kau tak pernah membalas perasaanku….tak apa, tak apa. Kau hanya mau berbicara denganku saja itu sudah cukup…sangat cukup…"_

"_aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan…ya… permintaan terakhir….aku tahu permintaanku berlebihan, namun…."_

Tiba-tiba ada jeda. Matt terdiam cukup lama… Bagi mello ini terasa seperti menunggu selamanya…

"_ak…aku…hanya ingin kau memelukku…. Itu saja…"_

Tiba-tiba suara matt dibarengi dengan isak tangis. DEG! Jantung mello terasa seperti berhenti setelah Mendengar permintaan terakhir matt.

"_itu saja… terima kasih…sudah…sudah mau menemaniku…selama ini… mello-sama… maaf jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu… sayo…nara"_

Lalu tiba-tiba kasetnya berhenti berputar. Menandakan kalau isi dari kaset itu telah habis/usai. Mello tertegun untuk sesaat. Kini dia tahu perasaan apa yang dia rasakan…

Rasa sakit.

Dia telah menyakiti matt…secara tak langsung.

Dan dia kini menyesali hal itu…

"Sybil! Cepat putar arah menuju rumah sakit St. Saviors! SEKARANG JUGA!" mello membuka bilik pembatas SUV-nya, dan langsung berteriak kepada Sybil, orang yang mengantarnya.

"a…apa?! Kau…tak jadi kebandara??" Tanya Sybil yang rada kaget diteriaki oleh mello.

"AKU TAK PERDULI! SEKARANG CEPAT KE ST.SAVIORS, SEKARANG!" perintah mello. Sybil Mengangguk pelan, kemudian dengan segera dia membanting stir untuk memutar arah kembali ke kota.

Mello kini merasa tak tenang, perlahan-lahan ada rasa takut masuk kedalam dadanya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello berlari menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, mencari kamar rawat matt berada dimana. Kemudian dia melihat nomor pintu kamar yang sama yang diberikan oleh para perawat. Dia langsung berlari kearah pintu yang terletak dipaling ujung itu.

"_matt…jangan…kumohon jangan pergi dulu…"_

Hati mello sungguh tak tenang….

Ketika dia berhasil meraih pintu itu, dia langsung membukanya. Dan dia menemukan near yang sedang menangis dipinggir tempat tidur dimana disana ada matt yang terbujur kaku. Roger melihat mello yang baru saja datang. Mello menyadari kalau dia, dan near menangis.

Mello tahu ada yang salah.

Dan… alat pendeteksi detak jantung matt mati. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi.

Kini mello benar-benar menyadari kalau ada yang salah…

"matt…matt??"

Mello berjalan kesamping tempat tidur matt. Dia melihat matt yang sedang tertidur…ingin sekali dia mengiranya seperti itu, namun… dia tahu perkiraannya itu salah.

Matt sudah tak ada.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"hey-- matt? Ini aku, Mello. ayo bangunlah" mello menguncang-guncang pundak matt.

"……………." Near yang masih menangis hanya melihat mello masih berusaha untuk membangunkan matt yang sudah tiada.

"matt…hey, aku pulang. Aku disini…" mello menguncang pundak matt semakin kencang, namun matt tetap tak bergerak. Mellopun akhirnya menangis juga. Nafasnya langsung tersenggal ketika dia menangis…

"Matt….!! Ayo bangunlah! Jangan berkata kalau ke-eksistensianmu didunia ini bukanlah apa-apa, kau sangat berarti bagiku! Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya sendirian dibumi ini, kau masih punya aku… masih ada aku…matt!! Ayo bangunlah!!" teriak mello.

Roger dan near hanya bisa menatap mello yang menjadi histeris…. Mereka membiarkan mello untuk….mengatakan selamat tinggalnya yang terakhir kepada matt…

"maaf….maafkan aku…selama ini…aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu…" mello perlahan-lahan memeluk tubuh matt, dan menangis sambil mendekapnya dengan erat…

"li…lihat matt, aku memelukmu. Aku memelukmu…. Ini permintaanmu, iya kan? Aku memelukmu…matt…!" tangisan mello Nampak semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia memeluk matt.

"maaf….maaf…hanya itu…yang bisa kukatakan…maafkan aku… matt…maafkan aku…!!" sahut mello. kemudian dia menangis histeris masih sambil memeluk tubuh matt…

"………….." near memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak sanggup melihat mello menangisi tubuh matt lebih dari hal ini. Dia bisa merasakan sakit mereka berdua…

Satu-satunya yang mello benci didunia ini hanyalah…

Penyesalan…selalu datang disaat terakhir….

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**You are the only one I've ever known**_

_**that makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own**_

_**I wanna be with you until we're old**_

_**You've got the love you need right in front of you, please come home**_

_**I'm the one who really loves ya, baby**_

_**I can't take it anymore**_

_**and as long as I'm livin'**_

_**I'll be waitin'**_

_**as long as I'm breathin'**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**whenever you call me**_

_**I'll be waitin'**_

_**whenever you need me**_

_**I'll be there**_

( **i'll be waiting-Lenny Kravitz, OST L-change the world**)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** yesh… (_-__**wipe tears**__-_) 30 menit yang menyiksa batin dan hati… sampe dengerin _Happy ending _5 kali… _Before it's too late _6 kali… _konayuki _9 kali… alamak…. Just wanna say… that… harlow… don't think your existence is nothing… that's all.. thanks everybody.…. ,-3


End file.
